


World Abomination

by FiresideCommulist



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Blood, Crack, Crack Fic, Death, Gore, Incest, Mind Control, Misery, Mpreg, Multi, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Troll Fic, Vore, disgusting, does not condone any of this because why the fuck would i, seriously i don't even know why i wrote this, the worst thing written in history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresideCommulist/pseuds/FiresideCommulist
Summary: Phineas and Ferb get pregnant and give birth to... PHINEAS AND FERB!!!!!!! They then embark on conquering the Universe because they go mad with power. Rated explicit for like everything in the tags because this is revolting.





	1. Le Genesis

Candace lay on her smooth, soft bed, two throbbing dicks in her hands. The dicks of Phineas and Ferb, as she pumped them while they fingered her.

               ‘Oh yeah guys, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,’ said Candace aroused.

               ‘Keep pumping us, Ferb’s in heaven you sexy bitch,’ Phineas said.

               ‘You fucking suck, Phineas.’

               ‘Oh baby, you turn me on so hard.’

               ‘SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHH,’ Ferb screeched as he shot hot semen over his sister.

Phineas did the same, and Candace moaned as their fingers touched her g-spot and covered their fingers with pussy goop. Candace’s tits grew pointy and erect at being covered in dick goop, the cum of her brothers being the finest in existence.

Ferb then penetrated Candace’s pussy, and Phineas penetrated her ass. Candace Flynn was sandwiched between her brothers, who at 18 had become hunky men while she had the body of a goddess. What goddess her body was like is up to you, but it was probably one of the beauty ones because this is sex and sex is hot, though this is incest so uh maybe not (yes I’m judging if you find this hot you fucking weirdo).

Candace’s body was pounded from both ends while Phineas and Ferb screamed, the hotness of the moment being too much for them as they had orgasms over and over again. Candace also soon had orgasms over and over again, saying she had gone to heaven. Phineas and Ferb came inside her super hard, in fact Phineas came so hard Candace felt cum in her mouth.

               ‘I’m glad I get to do this with you guys. It’s very therapeutic and eases the brain,’ Candace said lovingly.

               Phineas smiled. ‘It’s our pleasure. Nothing better than the tabooest sex possible to relax for your weekend.’

               Candace got up and walked to the shower, Phineas and Ferb staring at her hot bod with their penises already erect again. ‘I’m gonna go hang with Eliza now, she also wants to try the magic bonobo inspired totally scientifically approved incest therapy, if you guys love me this much then she’ll love me too.’

               ‘Cool.’ Phineas turned to Ferb, wiping themselves clean. ‘Hey baby, wanna have our own sexy time just for us?’

               ‘Fuck yeah,’ Ferb whispered sexily.

Ferb then kissed his brother, both of them groping each other as their dicks sword fought. The two then started to wrestle each other, a display so manly their dicks already spewed precum and grew larger than humanly thought possible. As they fought with their muscular bodies and huge dicks for dominance, Ferb picked up Phineas and flipped him on the ground, and began sucking Phineas’s dick.

Phineas twisted his body around so he could suck off Ferb’s dick in return, making Ferb grunt with intensity. As they sixty-nined each other, they fondled each other’s balls and slapped the other’s ass cheeks, tasting the sweet, meaty manliness that came from each other’s cock. Soon they started to get so hot with each other they full on squeezed they other’s balls, which caused a testosterone surge so huge it made them cum super hard. Phineas and Ferb loved the taste of each other as they shared their brotherly bond, wishing they could only eat each other’s semen for the rest of their life.

               ‘Ferb, bro, I fucking love you,’ Phineas said with his voice deepened from all the testosterone.

               ‘I fucking love you too, you fucker,’ Ferb said, also with a deep testosterone fuelled voice.

               ‘All this testosterone has made our dicks so fuckable that we can have sexual intercourse with our dicks, let’s have the best sex ever, bro.’

Phineas and Ferb started to make out again, with a ferocity that only they as testosterone fuelled brothers could feel. They started to wrestle each other again, even delivering sexy punches and kicks with their raw man strength. Their kisses turned into bites, leaving blood across their entire bodies as they were so into each other. They tried to beat each other down with their dicks, but eventually they started to drift towards each other. Feeling the cue, Phineas and Ferb began fucking.

The two penises opened and expanded to connect each other, each one somehow consuming the other until it looked like there was only one penis shared between two brothers. Even their balls were consumed by each other, each other sharing their manly manliness like they were one.

The brothers continuesd to kiss, bite and feel across each other as they thrust into each other, feeling orgasms so intense they swore they had gone to heaven. They cried man tears flowing with testosterone as their hearts raced and dicks finally released from their pressure, flooding each other with every last sperm cell the other had.

Phineas and Ferb lied in each other’s arms, their dicks back to normal.

               ‘You’re the best brother ever, Ferb,’ Phineas lovingly said.

               ‘You’re the best brother ever, Phineas,’ said Ferb lovingly.

They continued to lie down, until both of the brothers felt something move inside themselves. They scanned their bodies, and found a shocking discovery.

               As Ferb gasped, Phineas while also gasping screamed, ‘Ferb, we’re pregnant!’

 

               Eliza sensually hummed as Candace rubbed across her hot naked body. ‘Oh Candace, your American hands do wonders for me.’

               ‘Eliza, it’s time we use the power strap ons.’

Candace inserted a strap on into her pussy, and started fucking Eliza. Their nipples grew hard and erect, and their pussies flowed with juices. Within seconds, they reached orgasm, and then they had orgasms over and over again as their cum spilled out like a waterfall. They were making out, however suddenly Phineas and Ferb barged in, with obvious bellies and wearing nothing but underwear.

               ‘Guys, Ferb and I got each other pregnant!’ Phineas said.

               Candace made a thrust so hard it sent Eliza flying into the wall. ‘What the fuck? I’m telling mom!’

Candace ran out, completely naked and wore her strap on as she went to the phone. Phineas and Ferb went to Eliza and helped her up.

               ‘So, are you gonna tell your friends?’ Eliza said as she put on nothing but a g-string and push up bra.

               ‘Good idea!’ Phineas said as he got out his phone and messaged his friends.

 

               Candace yelled into her phone as she ran through the street. ‘MOM! Phineas and Ferb got each other pregnant!’

               ‘Aww, that’s so sweet, Candace,’ Linda said.

               ‘Mom. They’re brothers, and they got each other pregnant. Doesn’t that sound fucking weird to you?’

               ‘Um sweetie, I’m at the mall now, also aren’t you an adult and supposed to look after your family?’

               ‘Jeremy moved to Mars and took Amanda with him, I moved back in, remember?’

               ‘Oh, right. I forgot people live there now, I’m so fucking old. Or drunk. I don’t know anymore.’

               ‘Fine, I’ll get you myself.’

Candace ran towards the mall, still naked with her strap on, which vibrated and gave her orgasms as she ran. At least busting now feels really good, I guess.

Candace jumped through a window and smashed it open, and ran past several bystanders. In a fancy café, she could see her – her mother. Candace bolted through the crowd and jumped in front of her mother.

               ‘Mom, you need to see Phineas and Ferb! They’re pregnant!’ Candace yelled.

               Linda turned to Candace with her eyes wide open. ‘Young lady, what has gotten into you? You’re using a strap on for sex? Kids these days and their fucking technology, they’re so lazy!’

               Candace looked at herself. ‘Oh yeah, I’m naked. But listen, you gotta see this!’

               Linda was then picked up by Candace as she started running for home. ‘Candace, at least your boobs flapping in my face is going to amuse me this time you try and bust your brothers. And take off the strap on.’

               ‘No, I’m using it!’


	2. Le Violent Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Ferb finally give birth, Isabella is pissed, Carl is kinky.

Isabella wore a bright purple dress and let her hair loose out of her usual ponytail as she walked over to the Flynn-Fletchers. Hearing it was a special occasion, she decided to dress nicely for the occasion. Maybe Phineas was finally going to ask her out, or at least be a horny young man and say she’s hot and wants to get laid with her! She’d even take that now, she was that desperate! She’d even be willing for Phineas to mind control her and make her his personal sex slave, she needed him that bad!

As she walked into the backyard, she saw many familiar faces, including her fellow Fireside Girl graduates, Django, Irving, the Giant Floating Baby Head, Vanessa Buford, Baljeet, Klimpaloon, Eliza and Perry. She then saw Phineas and Ferb, both in nothing but underwear and with huge bellies.

               ‘Oh, Isabella’s here! That’s everyone. Greetings everyone, as you can see, Ferb and I have a miracle come upon us. In act of pure true love, we experienced the amazing processes of biology and got each other pregnant! We’re expecting the babies very soon, in fact.’

               Isabella’s face turned red with rage, steam coming out of every orifice possible. ‘You fucking WHAT? Phineas, there’s only one person who you should be getting pregnant, and that’s me! I’ve loved you all these years, and instead you decide to fuck your fucking brother!’

Isabella then punched Phineas in the face, and stormed off. Buford and Baljeet looked on, wearing their anime fedoras and texting each other on Reddit.

               ‘Wow, what a girl,’ Buford complained. ‘Isabella can be such a bitch, thinking that pregnancies need FEE FEES when all they need are cold hard facts.’

               Baljeet laughed. ‘Yeah, and as guys we now know guys can get pregnant without feelings! Feelings are for girls! We’re men, and we are going to celebrate this achievement of men! MEN!’

Candace came running up with her mother, and walked through the huge gathering of people to Phineas and Ferb. Candace pointed to Phineas and Ferb, but all Linda could do was smile.

               ‘Aww, my baby boys have grown up so much!’ Linda squealed.

               Candace grumbled. ‘Mom, they got each other pregnant. Bust them, for fuck’s sake.’

               ‘This is a wonderous occasion, and you want me to bust them? What has gotten into you, young lady? Also, get rid of the fucking strap on dildo thingy. Technology is evil for your vagina!’

               ‘Ugh, I can’t do this anymore! Vanessa, come with me, I need someone to vent my stress too. I’d usually ask Stacy, but she’s not answering my calls for some reason.’

               ‘Sure, lol,’ Vanessa said as she walked away with Candace, pulling off pieces of clothing because she felt like it until she was naked too.

Linda looked back to her sons, and saw Phineas continuing to talk while Eliza stripped off her underwear as she started to fuck Ferb’s raw, naked, pregnant body. Some watched the intercourse that was taking place, while others watched Phineas as he pulled off his underwear and showed off his dick. Buford and Baljeet took photos in awe that something so manly could exist.

Ferb thrust with all of his might into Eliza, making her moan the most British and ladylike orgasm known to humanity, while Ferb came and filled her up with his juices. Eliza lied on the grass in content as Ferb grabbed a towel and wiped himself clean.

               ‘Glad you got that out of your system, bro,’ Phineas said. ‘Irving’s sucking me off right now, so when that’s done, I think we’re ready to give birth. Oh… oh… yep… yeah, there we go. Great job, Irving, your experience in blowjobs will not go unrewarded.’

               ‘My pleasure, Phineas,’ Irving said.

               Phineas turned to the crowd as he started to feel a pain in his belly. ‘Alright everybody, the birth is about to happen!’

Phineas and Ferb’s bodies started to shake uncontrollably as everyone cheered, both of them falling onto their backs as their bellies expanded. Their expressions grew vacant as their bodies began to split open, with the openings that were already there spraying blood everywhere over everyone. Soon there were huge cracking sounds as the bodies fully opened, each one with a being forming inside of it.

Everyone watched as from the bloody, gory, lifeless remains of Phineas and Ferb’s bodies, rose two spindly figured. The one out of Ferb had a triangular head and opened its eyes, and looked at the other out of Phineas with its F shaped head and did the same. Soon, an all too familiar voice came out.

               ‘Ferb, we just gave birth to each other, awesome!’ Phineas exclaimed as he walked out of Ferb’s bloody remains.

               Ferb turned to his brother. ‘I’m starving, I need to FEED.’

The brothers turned to the closest person to them, Irving. He walked up to them.

               ‘Hey, you seem like some kind of strange lifeform that needs to mature by feeding on other humans. I’ll do anything for my heroes,’ Irving said.

Phineas and Ferb then jumped in a bloody fury and attached themselves to Irving. In seconds, the man was sucked away into nothing as the brothers grew into their mature forms, which looked as if how they are before but with even more manliness and sexiness.

               ‘Wow, that felt good,’ Phineas said.

The brothers both felt a huge surge of power inside them, and displayed a huge range of abilities like shapeshifting, colour changing, size changing, energy attacks, release of fluids and gases and more. Phineas and Ferb stared at each other in awe of their absolute power, and Phineas got an idea.

               ‘Ferb, we’re so powerful, we could rule the Universe for ourselves! We can do whatever we want, we can bring peace and justice to every corner of space and time! What do you say, bro, shall we embark on our quest?’

Ferb grew a mass of spikes, teeth and tentacles and roared in approval, and Phineas did the same in agreement. They turned to the crowd at their house and emitted a hazy purple gas, causing everyone to fall under their control. Phineas and Ferb’s eyes then glowed, keeping everyone fixated on them.

               ‘To begin a conquer of the universe, our subjects must provide an army. You will either birth us creatures to aid us, or die trying. Now rise, my children!’

Phineas and Ferb sprayed a dark, tar-looking version of semen across everyone, which suddenly caused everyone to bathe in it. However, nobody seemed to be birthing anything, and all that happened was that Perry grew sick and went down a hatch.

               Phineas turned to Ferb. ‘I guess we can’t use our humans as mass reproductive sources, if they’re pregnant with anything it’s probably happening really slowly. I think we need to make ourselves beings specifically for the purpose, queens if you will. Yes, yes… I know exactly what to do. Ferb, find your most beloved and give them the gift of being our queens as we rule with them for eternity! Though let’s also make sure everyone is under our control too.’

 

Perry tumbled into his lair, and pressed a button, only to see Carl naked and bound in ropes. Perry chortled to get Carl’s attention.

               ‘Oh daddy, smack me harder, daddy! Oh, Agent P? Apologies, is it an emergency?’

Perry then vomited on the floor, except the vomit was purple.

               ‘Oh, you’re sick? I don’t know what causes purple vomit, so just try all the random cures. I’m kind of busy you know.’

Perry rummaged through all medical supplies in his lair, and injected them all into his body. Nothing felt different, not even when Perry took pain relievers. Perry turned to Carl with a furious look.

               ‘Yes, fuck me in the ass, daddy, and spank it too! Oh, any better, Agent P? Oh, I see. Hey don’t look at me like that, the only alternative was naturopathy, our budget is crap you know!’

Perry suddenly noticed his fur was rapidly falling off, and he was growing in size. He grew claws, teeth, horns, pretty much every nasty thing imaginable. His body was covered in pebbly green scales, his eyes glowed red and he was the size of his entire lair.

               Carl stared in shock. ‘Okay, now I understand why you’re angry. Look, I’m not a scientist, don’t expect me to know that injecting random stuff into your body with an unknown infection would make you grow into a giant reptile! Uh, what are you doing? You realise the budget cuts mean I’m right behind this screen, right? Wait, NO NONONO!’

Perry thrust his arm through the screen with Carl, and picked him up and ate him. Perry then grew a pair of wings and turned on fire, creating a comet through the ceiling that destroyed the Flynn-Fletcher house. He flew into the air, and began to seek out his next prey.


	3. Le Anime Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas dominates everything, Isabella becomes a queen.

Phineas was flying across the universe, firing mind control gas at various populations and bringing them all under his and Ferb’s control. However, he had yet to find a queen that would accelerate his plans and speed up the universe conquering process.

_I need a beloved someone, someone to be my wife in my conquest for dominance_ , Phineas thought as he flew back to Danville. _Wait, I get it now, with my newfound brainpower I now know the perfect mate. She was in front of me this whole time, and she really wanted me. I guess I really will have her as my one person to get pregnant then, though I guess we could seed subjects with pregnancies for rewards too._

Phineas shapeshifted back into his default human form and walked into Isabella’s house. He found her room, and saw a puddle of tears streaming out. Isabella looked to him, and she was angry and went to punch him only for Phineas to fire mind control gas on her.

Isabella suddenly went from furious to vacant, staring at Phineas. Phineas then fired up the glow in his eyes to rebuild her mind into the perfect queen.

               Phineas spoke. ‘Isabella, I understand now. You loved me, and now I love you. I love everyone in the universe, but there is one whom I love more than anything more.’

               Isabella looked confused while still catatonic. ‘You… love me?’

               ‘More than anything. I need you to fulfil my plans, I need a queen to birth our future, and it must be you. You will be my queen, Isabella, and you will be the mother of a reign that will rule the universe.’

               ‘I… will be… your queen… my master,’ Isabella said, hearts forming in her eyes as she smiled and panted in anticipation. ‘Make me your slave, I will birth all of your children. Take me, and make me yours. The universe belongs to you, and I must help you rule it.’

               ‘Good. Now, shall we begin your transformation?’

               ‘Of course, my master. I need to birth, I must birth your children.’

Phineas smiled evilly as he grew a mass of tentacles from his penis, and aimed them at Isabella. They ensnared her and held her in the air, and slowly pulled her dress off her. Phineas admired the sight of her bra and already wet underwear as he also pulled them off, leaving her completely exposed. Isabella could do nothing but look hazily into space and smile.

Phineas then started to insert tentacles of varying sizes into every possible hole and orifice of the body. First, her pussy, urethra and ass. Then the mouth, belly button and ears. Then the nostrils and eyes, the latter of which had her eyes fully opened as tentacles clamped onto them. Soon, tentacles even wrapped around her breasts and clamped down on her nipples. Tentacles even buried under her nails and into her armpits. One even covered her head, piercing through her hair follicles and into her skull. Yeah, I know not all of these are actual holes, the dick tentacles are just powerful and can pierce the body, okay?

Phineas had tentacles from his penis wrapping as much of Isabella’s body as possible, practically having her cocooned. Isabella was completely subdued as he felt her body in a massive orgasm, leaving her in a state more blissful than she had ever experienced. Phineas felt her body relax which prompted his own orgasm, pumping not only semen but mutagenic fluids inside her.

In a rapid orgasmic move, his tentacles pulled away from her, but still connected through gooey strings pierced into her body. Phineas witnessed a pale white body with pulsating purple veins insider her, and her eyes rolled back into her sockets. Her body rapidly shook back and forth, and the veins looked like they were about to rupture open and yet they didn’t.

Soon, her body started to change. Her hips, buttocks and lips swelled, her breasts grew, her skin moistened and smoothed out and her vagina turned a bright red which could even be seen on the outside, with it being large, swollen and even looking like the beginning of a tube. From her back formed strange, membranous wings that could form a single shape to hold her up or rest her on the ground.

Phineas carried the now limp, unconscious Isabella to her backyard, and prompted her wings to fold back into her body like they were never even there, leaving a smooth back. Isabella awakened and smiled at Phineas, turning back to her normal skin colour, if slightly redder.

               ‘I love you, my master. You will now be a king, and I shall be your queen,’ Isabella said.

Isabella’s stomach grew in size and her vagina formed a tube as her wings grew back out to support her, with her limbs even absorbing into them to aid in that. Her breasts began to rapidly lactate and cover her entire body, and out through the vaginal tube came an assortment of monsters. Some looked humanoid, some reptilian, some insectoid, and some covered in tentacles.

               As the monsters went to feed on their mother’s lactation, Phineas grinned. ‘Yes, it worked! Now, I must continue the plan!’

Phineas proceeded to fuck Isabella, the both of them being sent into orgasmic bliss yet again as Phineas impregnated her with more sperm to fertilise the now constantly regenerating number of eggs. Even mere contact was enough to generate intense feelings of pleasure and love. Phineas watched as Isabella’s body grew larger to accommodate the increasing number of children she would birth, especially the parts that already grew larger and more swollen.

Phineas used tentacles to fuck every orifice imaginable, and again Isabella’s body just kept growing with the babies she would birth. Eventually she grew to a point where she would start growing extra arms, breasts and vaginas to accommodate the larger numbers of her spawn. Phineas let her birth hundreds, even thousands of monsters as they all went to her and grew. The first batch had already grown up and flown away, ready to conquer and enslave the Universe for their father.

Phineas watched in awe and beauty of his wife and children, watching the monsters grow as they fed on their mother’s milk and flew away, knowing their mission. Since he didn’t fuck Isabella for a while and just watched her, she eventually stopped birthing children and started to lose the additional body parts and size she gained, eventually reverting to her normal size and her wings disappearing again.

               ‘Isabella, that was amazing,’ Phineas said.

               ‘I know,’ Isabella said. ‘Phineas, this is the best existence I could have ever asked for, I am now in eternal bliss. I want this to last forever.’

               ‘I know it will, love.’

Phineas then kissed Isabella, who enthusiastically returned the kiss. Phineas traced her body and felt across every inch of it, and squeezed her breasts and sucked on them to taste her breastmilk for himself. Loving it, he drooled at her bright red pussy and lapped up everything he could. Isabella was orgasmic at the moves he was making, never wanting it to end.

Phineas then moved back to kiss her, and proceeded to fuck her once again. Orgasm after orgasm left the both of them in pure bliss, and Isabella started to have her belly expand again as she grew pregnant. Phineas then extended his penis and balls, ripped them off and planted them in the ground while growing a new set.

               ‘I need to see how Ferb is doing. You stay here with this extension of mine that should last a while and keep giving us the future. Love you,’ Phineas said.

               ‘My pleasure, my master. Love you,’ Isabella moaned as she started to give birth again.


	4. Le M Night Shyamalan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocking truths are discovered!!!!!

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Vanessa’s room was home to a steamy session of sex between Candace and Vanessa. Candace using her strap on pounded into Vanessa’s pussy with as much force as she could, doggy style.

‘Fuck Candace, fuck! Fuck harder, you fucking fucker!’ Vanessa screamed.

               ‘I’m fucking fucking as fucking hard as I fucking can!’ Candace yelled.

               ‘Fuck my pussy until it explodes!’ Vanessa shrieked as she started to orgasm.

               ‘I’m so fucking loving this! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!’ Candace experienced her own orgasm, both women having the time of their life.

Vanessa and Candace collapsed onto the former’s bed, panting and sweating. However, Vanessa heard something that shocked her.

               ‘Vanessa… beep beep 0010101101010101010011 beep beep.’

               ‘Candace… are you… a ROBOT?’

               ‘Oh yeah, I’m a robot. I can do all sorts of cool things.’

               ‘I can’t date a robot! Fuck this!’ Vanessa exclaimed as she forgot to put clothes on.

               Candace got really angry and yelled angrily. ‘This is exactly what Jeremy did to me, even though our daughter ended up being the perfect biomechanical mix of human and machine. We could’ve embraced our diverse heritage, but nope, he ran off to Mars and acted like Amanda wasn’t even part robot. You’re both racist scumbags!’

Candace grabbed her strap on and threw it against Vanessa’s mirror, smashing it and sending shards everywhere. As she cried, Heinz Doofenshmirtz walked in and saw the scene.

               ‘Oh great, another smashed mirror,’ Doofenshmirtz said. ‘Oh yeah, I overheard Vanessa, that reminds me that I actually built you.’

               Candace ran to Doof. ‘Make me human.’

               ‘Sorry, but I can’t turn machine into woman, it’s physically impossible. Anyway, I need to fly to Mars, shit’s starting to go down on Earth. My biological son Phineas that I just recently found out was my biological son because he had a pregnancy party is taking over the world with his other guy, I need to move there before they try and eat me. I knew dating that Linda chick was a bad idea, she turned out to be some Drusselsteinian troll that messed with my inators. The moment I saw him outside, boom, I knew it was my lost child. Anyway, time for Mars, see ya!’

Doofenshmirtz then put on his jetpack and flew into the sky, heading for Mars. As Candace looked outside to see her brothers, she saw Vanessa staring in awe of what appeared to be a giant monster version of Ferb.

Vanessa was vacant beyond a wide smile and drool as Ferb wrapped her up in tentacles to do to her what Phineas did to Isabella.

               ‘Ferb, I don’t know where the fuck Phineas is and what he’s doing but you need to stop!’ Candace yelled.

Ferb didn’t hear Candace, and stray tentacles he was using to attack the universe and impregnate random civilians who pledged allegiance to him whacked her and sent her flying. Candace landed on a cliff face on the far side of Danville, falling unconscious.

 

Perry picked up and slaughtered monsters as he walked across the streets. He swatted a giant fly looking monster, and ripped a dinosaur in half. He looked at the panicking civilians that had not fallen under Phineas and Ferb’s control yet and ate some of them, splattering blood across the city. However, he then saw something that would change his life.

Ferb was caressing a pregnant Vanessa, her wings out holding her up and her body expanding in size. He had succeeded in creating his own queen, and ended up filling her with as much semen as her body could hold, making her grow gigantic with lots of arms, breasts and vaginas.

Perry looked at the giant woman, and fell in love at first sight. Instinctively, he ran after Ferb to attack him, and posed to Vanessa to prove he was her rightful mate. Ferb however was having none of it and grew into a gigantic beast, ripping off his current tentacles and planting them in the ground while he shot laser eyes at Perry.

               ‘Perry, she’s mine. Find your own platypus girlfriend or something,’ Ferb said.

Perry roared at Ferb’s comment and breathed fire, burning all the buildings in the surrounding area. Ferb raised the ground into a fist, punching Perry into the Sun. Ferb pursued Perry, and saw him flying out of the Sun and pushed him away, making him destroy Pluto. Now everyone can agree there are eight planets.

Ferb and Perry continued to fight across the Universe, using their raw physical strength and awesome powers to beat each other down, yet none showed signs of weakening. Their fight grew so huge that you could even see it from Earth despite how far away they were.

               Baljeet ate his popcorn. ‘So awesome! Total destruction everywhere, yeah!’

               ‘Stuff blowing up, woo!’ Buford said.

 

Phineas was watching the Ferb vs Perry fight from afar, figuring out how to stop it while he terrorised countless worlds with mind control gas and subsequent tentacle attacks. He walked back into his yard and saw Eliza, who was now a succubus in a black corset, she had the horns, fangs, wings and everything. She even had a tail tipped in a spear.

               ‘Oh hey, Phineas, look at what I can do!’ Eliza grew an extra set of arms.

               ‘Cool,’ Phineas said. ‘How do we get Ferb and Perry to chill out?’

               ‘Oh don’t worry, when Ferb fucked me earlier while he was still pregnant he in turn impregnated me, the genetics of that plus your mutagen transformed me and has my baby about to pop out! Basically, maybe a newborn will get them to stop fighting. Oh look, here comes the baby.’

Eliza took off her corset for the time being to give birth, and her vagina emitted a blinding light. Out came a young, familiar face that grew into her standard age.

               ‘…Stacy?’ Phineas was confused.

               ‘Oh, hey Phineas.’ Stacy looked normal except she glowed and had a halo around her head. ‘Eliza ate me on her way to your place this morning, but my essence survived within her. When she got pregnant, my essence became the baby, and now I am the baby, except I’m not a baby and already my normal age but with superpowers.’

               ‘Cool. Oh look, here they come now.’

Ferb and Perry were ripping off and regenerating parts of their body constantly as they collided into the remains of the Flynn-Fletcher home. Ferb and Perry climbed out, finally starting to feel exhaustion. Ferb reverted to his standard form, as did Perry, however Perry saw Stacy and grew heart eyes.

Stacy looked back at Perry also with heart eyes and grew angel wings and a mermaid tail, flying to Perry. Perry squished her into him with his giant arms, and Stacy kissed him. Perry then smiled at Phineas and Ferb and ran away with her.

Ferb made a call, and Vanessa appeared, her giant body being flown over with her gigantic wings. The wings spread out onto the ground as she lay back down, shrinking as she had less children to birth. Ferb then proceeded to start fucking Vanessa once again to produce more children.

               ‘We both have our queens now, nice,’ Phineas said. ‘With all of these monster children we now have, the Universe will be ours in no time. I’m gonna check up on Isabella, she’s doing great.’

Phineas walked over to Isabella’s yard and saw she was gigantic herself, smiling, sighing and giggling in bliss and walked over to her and started filling her up with cum again.

               ‘Phineas, my love, you’re back,’ Isabella said. ‘I needed you inside me for ages!’

               ‘And I need to be inside you for ages, Isabella!’ Phineas said.

               ‘Phineas… one of the babies… it’s Ferb.’

               ‘Ferb? You mean our Ferb?’

               ‘Yes. He’s genetically exactly the same, he’s right here on my middle boob.’

Phineas looked over her pregnant belly and saw the human looking baby suckling on Isabella’s middle breast she had. As it started to retract and disappear back into her body, Phineas picked up baby Ferb and held him in his arms.

               ‘It IS you. But, if Ferb is my brother, then how is he my son? Isabella, I’m confused.’

Suddenly, a portal appeared and a gargoyle looking beast crashed into Isabella’s house. It was a familiar face – Milo Murphy.

               ‘Phineas, Isabella, how are you guys doing?’ Milo questioned.

               ‘Very well, Milo. Is that time travel you just did?’ Phineas asked.

               ‘Sure, do you need to do something?’

               ‘Yep. This is baby Ferb, send him back in time so dad receives him, and mess with his memories if you have to!’

Milo grabbed baby Ferb and opened up a time portal. Lawrence Fletcher appeared on the other side, and Milo threw the baby at him, knocking him out.

               ‘Oops, that was awkward,’ Milo said. ‘I guess that will mess with the memories enough though. Anyway, mission accomplished.’

               Phineas smiled. ‘Cool, now time is back in order, and Ferb is safe. Oh, hey Ferb.’

Ferb glared at Phineas with fury in his eyes, and charged at Phineas and held him in a headlock.

               ‘How could you do this to me? My life was so miserable back then, and now I know it’s all because of you! RARGH!’

               Phineas hissed. ‘I had to, bro, if I left you here you wouldn’t exist! I did it to save you, to save us, and our reign!’

               ‘I don’t care anymore! You are selfish and I hate you! I will kill you for ruining my life!’

Ferb then started to beat Phineas, however Isabella stood up and transformed her body. Her skin became a bluish grey as she grew much larger than a human, and her eyes turned pure black. Her teeth all turned into long fangs, her gape widening to compensate. Her build was as muscular as her husband, sporting two beefy legs with giant clawed feet, six large clawed muscular arms, a six pack that would make her husband jealous of his and two extra breasts, with the four breasts forming a firm and compact shape that had their nipples grow into pointy barbs. To complete the look, while she still sported her raven coloured hair as before, she also grew gigantic dragon wings and a spiny tail with a hardened, spiky clublike formation at the end.

               ‘If you’re going to kill Phineas, you’re going to have to kill me first,’ Isabella proclaimed as she teared Ferb off his brother and apparently father too. She used the barbs on her breasts to inject and spray acidic venom into his system, delivering massive damage. However, Isabella felt a stab in the back herself.

               ‘You’re not killing Ferb on my watch,’ Vanessa said, now in a form just like Isabella’s.

               ‘Too bad we’re the same kind of organism, your venom isn’t doing much to me,’ Isabella taunted.

Isabella healed from her wounds as she left Ferb, leaving Phineas to fight him on his own. She focused her attention on Vanessa, biting into her and creating huge gashes in her body, even as Vanessa healed quickly. The two continued to brawl across the streets of Danville as Phineas and Ferb took their fight to the skies, and the armies of monsters fighting each other across the universe as they fight for their fathers.

               ‘This is awesome, Baljeet!’ Buford said. ‘Not only is there carnage everywhere, there’s also two hot monster chicks fighting each other!’

               ‘Buford, shut up! I need to watch this, Isabella has turned so much hotter and Phineas is a total alpha for being able to woo her like that,’ Baljeet said.

               ‘Yeah, though I think Ferb’s even more of an alpha, he scored Vanessa!’

               ‘Oh, Ferb’s more of an alpha? He needs to talk more, my bet is still on Phineas and Isabella!’

As Buford and Baljeet jerked off watching Isabella and Vanessa brawl, Milo looked on awkwardly. Eliza moved next to him, also unsure of what to make of the situation.

               ‘Murphy’s Law must make people act crazy now I’m a monster,’ Milo said.

               ‘I’m crazy for you,’ Eliza said.

               ‘I’m also crazy for you. Let’s get married!’


	5. Le Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Ferb hate each other, Candace is confused.

Candace woke up, and saw monsters of all shapes and sizes everywhere fighting each other while Phineas and Ferb’s battle could be seen in the sky. She tried to yell their names, but it was no use, they were too far away. She walked into a park, and saw Perry and Stacy having sex.

               ‘Platypus dick is so good, fuck yeah! I have never came so fast before,’ Stacy said as Perry thrusted into her.

Perry responded by fucking harder, making grunting sounds as he orgasmed and came into her. The two looked to Candace, and Stacy hovered over and gave her a kiss.

               ‘Eww, you probably just smooched Perry,’ Candace said.

               ‘Who cares, the Universe has new rules now, Phineas and Ferb reign supreme,’ Stacy said.

               ‘Phineas and Ferb rule the universe and are giant monsters? What the fuck is going on?’

               ‘Candace, you must accept things have changed. We all have changed. Just like how Zack is changing Melissa over there.’

Candace looked to her side and saw Zack as the same kind of monster Phineas and Ferb were, releasing a newly transformed Melissa from his grasp and watching her wake up and pledge her absolute undying loyalty to him. The two turned and saw they were watched.

               ‘Uh, we’re kinda busy here,’ Zack said.

               ‘Heh heh yeah… busy, really busy,’ Melissa said in a hazy expression while grinning.

               Candace turned back to Stacy. ‘Okay, so is EVERYONE going naked and turning into weird monsters?’

               ‘Nah, they’re the last ones. But hey, you’re naked too, you can come join us and let your worries float away.’

               ‘No way, I’m not getting into this.’

               ‘Yet you fucked your brothers and cousin. Come on, join us.’

Candace leaned in, tempted, and eventually found herself kissing Stacy and wrapping her arms around her. They grinded against each other, and Perry picked them up to massage them both, however he soon made a grunt. The women looked up, and Perry pointed to two young adults, about Phineas and Ferb’s age. The male one had brown hair with a green streak and a nose like Ferb, and the female one had long dark red hair and a subtle triangle nose. They dressed similar to who they resembled, too.

               The male one stepped forward. ‘Please help our daddies, they’re fighting and we hate it, it’s stopping us from falling in love. Martha is my life.’

               Martha also stepped forward. ‘Tony is right, I need him, I need Phineas and Ferb to stop fighting so we can be in love.’

               Candace looked confused as she went back on the ground to speak to them. ‘You’re cousins though. How do you fall in love?’

               ‘You had sex with your brothers and cousin though, plus it’s not like we’re biologically related,’ Tony said.

               ‘Actually we are, my dad when making Isabella have babies right after us gave birth to Ferb and, dad sent him back in time. Still love each other though.’

               Candace put her hands over her face. ‘I’m so confused. I need to see them for myself.’

As Candace ran away, Martha turned to Tony. ‘We should just go talk to them.’

‘Yeah, maybe they’ll listen, we’re their kids anyway,’ Tony said.

 

               ‘I will not rest until you die, Phineas!’ Ferb yelled as he threw a planet at Phineas.

               ‘You know, I’m starting to wish I just killed you back there instead!’ Phineas screamed as he hurled planet debris back at his brother.

               ‘Oh, you’re willing to kill babies now? You’re vile!’ Ferb flew into a black hole and span around, sucking Phineas into it.

               ‘Only disappointments.’ Phineas unleashed a power blast, undoing the black hole and turning it into a star, roasting Ferb alive.

The duo killed each other again and again, only to come back everytime. They caused so much damage a piece of the Universe broke off the rest, leaving it floating aimlessly in space. It contained the Meap planet and they were pissed off, but Phineas showed them a picture of Isabella and they decided she was cute so Phineas swapped their planet so it’s in his domain for a planet of aliens that only communicated by saying ‘fuck’.

Once Phineas finished the planet swap, Ferb stabbed him and ripped him in half, only for Phineas to regenerate fully as he decapitated Ferb and sent him hurtling towards Earth. Ferb slammed into the ground, and while in the background Milo and Eliza were destroying random things across the world, Phineas pinned him down only to have Tony and Martha show up.

               Martha spoke up. ‘Phineas, I’m your daughter! I demand you stop this, he’s your brother and son, you love him!’

               Phineas turned to Martha and looked at her. She was indeed his. ‘I want to, but Ferb cannot be reasoned with.’

               Tony walked up to Ferb. ‘Dad, you’re better than this. He’s your brother and father, you love each other. If Phineas didn’t send you back in time, you never would’ve gotten to grow up with him.’

The realisation of what Tony said hit Ferb, and Phineas could see it in his eyes. Phineas let go of Ferb, and Ferb stood up. They reverted back to their normal sizes, and held each other as they passionately kissed.

               ‘Ferb, I’m so sorry,’ Phineas said. ‘But Tony’s right, I did what I did because I couldn’t bear to grow up without you.’

               Ferb sighed. ‘No, I’m sorry. I overreacted, I should’ve thought things out more.’

               ‘Look, bro, we’re together again, that’s what matters. We have a universe to rule.’

Phineas and Ferb went back to making out through pulling their heads to each other, and started to fuck each other, growing their dicks so they could penetrate each other’s asses. They thrusted as they manlily wrestled each other and kissed and bit across their bodies. They gripped onto each other’s asses as they continued to thrust harder into each other, feeling closer than they had ever been.

As their orgasms started to build up, they whispered each other’s names through kisses. They got so horny that they came very quickly, but it wasn’t enough. They grew their dicks even longer, driving them right through their entire bodies and they reached each other’s mouths, making a full loop. They kissed as they came again, their mouths full of their seed.

Isabella and Vanessa were in the air fighting each other, swiping their claws at each other and delivering bites with their fanged jaws, until they saw Phineas and Ferb fucking. Seeing that they had made up, the queens stopped fighting and landed, shifting back into their base forms. They walked over to Phineas and Ferb, who had just collapsed onto some grass and were making out again, their love so strong that yet again they gripped onto each other’s hair.

Phineas and Ferb slowed down to see their wives return, and greeted them.

               ‘Everything’s sorted now, we just telepathically got all our monster children to stop fighting,’ Phineas said. ‘And what a wonderful sight to return to.’

               ‘Oh Phineas, you’re so much more romantic when you’re a horny powerful monster bent on ruling the Universe and producing as many offspring as possible. I would’ve fallen for you even if you didn’t use your mind control on me,’ Isabella said.

               ‘Wow, you know how to talk to a man that’s for sure.’

The lovers kissed and made out, and Ferb and Vanessa did the same. Tony and Martha shrugged and also made out, rolling around in the grass. Suddenly, a crowd of people showed up, fronted by Isabella’s former Fireside Girl group.

               ‘Phineas! Ferb! Can you do to us what you did to Isabella and Vanessa?’ Gretchen asked.

               ‘Nope, I’m the only queen Phineas can have, same with Vanessa to Ferb,’ Isabella said.

               ‘You can reproduce with them normally though, right?’ Vanessa asked.

               ‘We can. Isabella, mind if you fly to our new palace located on the Danville coast? I need to reward my subjects for their loyalty,’ Phineas requested while ejaculating into her.

               Isabella smiled partly from orgasm, partly from her love, replying, ‘I understand. Vanessa, let’s prepare something nice for our kings of the universe there.’

               ‘Great idea,’ Vanessa said.

Phineas and Ferb then grew lots of tentacles and penetrated all of their subjects that showed up, which now ended up including thousands of people. As they fucked everyone, Phineas and Ferb started to fly to their palace, albeit slowly as growing their tentacles too fast would hurt. Tony and Martha held hands and flew to the palace as well.


	6. Le Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace discovers she is one of the few people left with any tiny shred of common sense inside her. Emphasis on tiny shred.

Candace rummaged through a set of clothes, now in underwear she found after realising her house was destroyed, and put on a long tank top resembling the one she often wore as a teen. She couldn’t find a matching skirt, so she just slipped on some flip flops and walked away, only to see a palace with Phineas and Ferb images over it.

She ran in, only to see two giant thrones with Phineas and Ferb on them. They were naked, with tentacles sprouting out of their genitals and entering their respective wives, as they birthed lots of monster children. On a level above she saw what appeared to be Stacy and Perry cuddling, Milo and Eliza with a cannon they fire monsters out of, and Zack as a monster like Phineas and Ferb impregnating a gigantic Melissa with more breasts, arms and vaginas than she had ever seen.

               Phineas turned to Candace, obviously cumming but smiling at his sister. ‘Oh hey, Candace. We conquered the universe, as well as accidentally breaking a part of it off. Not to worry though, Zack is going to rule that Microuniverse just fine.’

               ‘Yes, I’m promoted to king of my own miniature Universe!’ Zack enthusiastically said.

               ‘And we can make it ours, with lots of our babies everywhere, babies that will learn to speak the language of only saying fuck,’ Melissa added.

               Candace trembled with rage. ‘PHINEAS AND FERB, YOU ARE SO BUSTED! Becoming dictators and turning your girlfriends into sex slaves slash literal baby factories is not okay! You’re literally evil now!’

               Phineas looked to Ferb. ‘She’s just shocked, don’t worry.’

               ‘No, I’m not shocked! You’ve ruined everything! You’ve got scary monsters everywhere, and everyone is a creepy zombie that serves you or makes you even more babies!’

               ‘That’s fine with us,’ all six of Isabella’s former Fireside Girls said in unison, dressed with nothing but gold chainmail bikinis with chains dangling down forming a skirt looking appearance, and gold helmets with a P and F on them. They carried spears and were all were obviously pregnant, and before Candace could say something, they gave birth and picked up their weird human-monster hybrid babies and took off their chainmail bras. They proceeded to squirt milk into bowls they would send their babies to, and threw away their bras, all of which hit Candace.

               ‘Ugh, what are you even doing! Don’t tell me those cousin lover kids of yours are here too!’

Right after Candace said that, Tony and Maria burst through a door naked, making out. Tony pinned Martha to a wall as he fucked her, making her scream his name. Both of them started making orgasmic moaning so loud that they had to be moved back into their room. Candace turned back to her brother, teeming with rage.

               ‘Stop this, stop it this instant! Make everything back to normal!’ Candace ordered.

               ‘But the Universe is now at peace, Candace. When we conquered everything, everyone fell in line and into agreement, and everyone loves us. And more importantly, we love everyone in the universe. We even love you, Candace.’

               ‘I’m not falling for any of your tricks, mister!’

               ‘Ferb, get the portal to Mars.’ Phineas turned to Candace. ‘Since you’re our sister and we love you so much, we saved Mars just for you. You now get an entire planet to yourself to rule! I hope you enjoy it, we made sure it would appeal to you.’

               ‘Wait, I don’t want any of this! I don’t want a stupid pla-’ Candace was cut off as the former Fireside Girls grabbed Candace and pushed her into the portal, leaving her on the dusty surface as it closed.

She looked up and saw her ex-husband and daughter. Jeremy helped her up, and hugged Candace, with Amanda joining the hug.

               ‘Candace, I’m so sorry for everything. When I moved here, I eventually realised I was a huge bigot, and Amanda was so mad at me, you have no idea. I hope you can forgive me.’

               Candace smiled as she hugged her family. ‘Of course I do, Jeremy. All I ever wanted was to come back to you. Also are you sure you didn’t leave also because of the me fucking my brothers thing?’

               ‘I figured it was your way of stress relief, especially after constant failed busting attempts. You found that intimate contact with your brothers was your way of finding peace with them.’

               ‘Look, just so you know, I’m past that stuff. I was doing it for that and because I lost my mind and needed to cope with your break-up, huh, I guess you got word from my brothers.’

               ‘I did, though since now they’re tyrannical overlords and Mars is the only free planet in the universe because it’s in your hands, I don’t wanna be around them again.’

               Amanda looked up to her parents and spoke. ‘Uncle Phineas and Ferb are evil! Burn the establishment! Destroy the dictatorship! Biomechanical beings like me deserve rights! Kill those brotherfucking tyrants! They will be so busted!’

               Jeremy looked to Candace. ‘Yeah, she’s already very passionate. So is that Dr D guy over there.’

The Johnson family looked at Doofenshmirtz, obviously angry. So angry that he was rambling.

               ‘Oh dad, I’m going to join the evil king of the Universe and become his sex slave! Oh my nemesis, I’m going to align myself with the tyrants so I can get laid! Seriously, what is with these people!’

               Candace walked to Doofenshmirtz. ‘Hey, we all feel you there. Phineas and Ferb are now the most rotten beings in the Universe, guess as your apparent queen of Mars I’ll declare this is a free territory devoid of tyranny.’

               ‘Oh, okay then. I’ll hang out with you guys I guess, especially since I am technically your father, and the little girl’s grandfather as a result.’

               ‘Sure. I mean, it’s mostly just martians, Ducky Momos, Jeremy robots and other random stuff I like everywhere. There’s only a few thousand colonists, so I guess we can be a nice happy community free from the evil of my brothers. And maybe one day, just one day, they will be busted for good!’

               Amanda smiled. ‘Bust them! Bust them! Bust them!’


	7. Le Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Ferb discover death is the secret to having the best sex.

               ‘So we eliminated paedophilia in the universe by getting Perry to eat every paedophile on sight,’ Phineas explained. ‘Zack, wanna take Perry to the Microuniverse to cleanse yours of paedophiles?’

               Zack smiled. ‘Sure thing. Just after you and Ferb are done fucking him, of course.’

               Phineas laughed. ‘Yep.’

Phineas and Ferb had wrapped tentacles around Perry, making him moan and grunt in pleasure, making him cum in seconds. Phineas and Ferb also came, and turned to their wives.

               ‘You wanted to show us something?’ Phineas asked.

               ‘Yes,’ Isabella said.

As Phineas and Ferb stood in front of their wives, Isabella and Vanessa grew into their fanged, muscular fighting forms, and gestured Phineas and Ferb to fuck them in this form. Phineas and Ferb grew in size like their wives, and ensnared their wives in tentacles as they fought against them. Both couples roared as they wrestled each other for dominance, and started to make out, even among fangs.

As Ferb and Vanessa went into their room, Phineas and Isabella did the same as Phineas tried to fuck his wife. Isabella pinned him to the ground with immense strength despite being ensnared in her husband, and thrust her vagina – now a vagina dentata – into Phineas’s gigantic penis, now armoured to mesh with Isabella’s vagina.

Isabella pushed all her force into Phineas even as he tried to hold her down with tentacles. They fucked for what seemed to be hours, Phineas taking ages to get Isabella to have orgasms in her monster form while impressively holding his own in, making loud roars while doing so. As they wrapped their arms and in Phineas’s case tentacles around each other and passionately kisses, Isabella finally climaxed.

It was the best orgasm in the universe, only tied with the one Vanessa was concurrently having from Ferb, as they both were doing the exact same thing in a parallel display of synchronisation. Isabella was experiencing so much pleasure she took a huge bite into Phineas, making him have the second best orgasm in the Universe (again tied with the one Ferb was having while experiencing the same thing).

Isabella ripped a huge chunk of his body out with her massive fangs, and dug into Phineas’s body with her claws and started ripping out chunks of him. Phineas was still experiencing orgasms just as his wife was, with them only being enhanced at being torn apart and devoured.

After a few minutes, Isabella’s best orgasm in the Universe ended as she ate the last remains of Phineas, with all that was left of him being pools of blood across the room. Isabella reverted to her normal form and grew out her wings to lie on for when she’s pregnant, and watched as her belly expanded. She then smiled as she gave birth to the largest newborn she had ever experienced, relaxing as she felt the contractions and it came out.

All of the blood in the room moved to the newborn, and then once it was all drawn back in the newborn stood up. It was Phineas back in his normal form, as if nothing happened to him.

               ‘Isabella, there’s a reason I chose you, and it’s because I fucking love you, my beautiful queen. That was the best experience I have ever had in my life,’ Phineas said.

               ‘I wasn’t even expecting to go that far, but I’m glad you loved it,’ Isabella said.

Phineas went and hugged Isabella and kissed her, and started to penetrate her as the lovers lay on their bed. As Phineas started to ejaculate, Ferb walked into his room.

               ‘That was awesome, I hope it was for you too, Phineas,’ Ferb said.

               ‘It was the best! Let’s all have a foursome!’ Phineas proclaimed as Vanessa walked in.

Phineas and Ferb then penetrated both Isabella and Vanessa in multiple areas, while doing the same to each other. Vanessa and Isabella rubbed their breasts against each other with the help of their husbands’ tentacles while Phineas and Ferb went in and felt all across both girls, stimulating each other.

The four then rolled their eyes back as the tentacle penetration got more intense and all areas of the body that could feel good felt good, and they all had one big shared orgasm. Ferb and Vanessa then got up and walked back to their room, while Phineas and Isabella cuddled each other – with the help of Phineas ensnaring her in tentacles, of course. They spent the night like this, basking in nothing but their love for each other.

Eventually they fell asleep and from the next day on Isabella and Vanessa continued to flood the Universe with Phineas and Ferb’s spawn with constant fucking, and Phineas and Ferb ruled the Universe until the end of time. Candace and the others on Mars are still there and grumpy and shit, not even Jeremy can be chill anymore. The end.


End file.
